1. Field of the Invention
The device of the invention relates generally to optical devices, and more particularly to optical devices transmitting light having a frequency range of 400-600 nanometers. The methods of the invention relate to the use of the device in inhibiting the production of melatonin for various health conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed to stimulate the senses of hearing and sight or to stimulate and pattern brain function; particularly as an aid to evoke relaxation. The idea of modifying eyeglasses for therapeutic reasons other than the correction of vision has been created as typified by British Patent No. 1,142,139 issued to Luis Toha. See also "Health in Color Power", the story of light by Chromatadyne Corporation, Copyright 1939.
No device is known nor method known which is keyed to the physiological impact of light on the production of melatonin by the pineal gland, although research over the last ten to fifteen years abounds with pineal and light related research. One of the most exciting aspects of the present invention is that the therapy offers a drug free modality. Published medical research indicates that melatonin secretion levels of the pineal gland can be regulated by selectively controlling light color and intensity through the eye. See Cardinali, D. P., Vacas, M. I. "Pineal Function in Reproductive Physiology", Recent Advances in Fertility Research, Part A: Developments in Reproductive Endocrinology, p. 55-71 (1982); Cardinali, D. P., Vacas, M. I., "Pineal Gland, Photoperiodic Responses and Puberty?, J. Endocrinology Invest., 7:157-165 (1984); Daan, S., Lewy, A. J., "Scheduled Exposure to Daylight: A Potential Strategy to Reduce `Jet Lag` Following Transmeridian Flight", Physchopharmacology Bulletin 20:566-568 (1984); Lewy, A. J. et. al., "Light Suppresses Melatonin Secretion in Humans", Science Volume 235, p. 352-354 (Jan. 16, 1987); Lewy, A. J. et. al., "Supersensitivity to Light: Possible Trait Marker for Manic-Depressive Illness", American Journal of Psychiatry, 1142:6, p.725-727 (Jun. 1985b); Lewy, A. J., et. al., "Melatonin, Light and Chronological Disorders", CIBA Foundation Symposium 117, p. 231-252 (1985a); Guyton, A. C., Textbook of Medical Physiology", Sixth Edition, Published by W. B. Saunders Co., (1981); Reiter, R. J., "Normal Patterns of Melatonin Levels in the Pineal Gland and Body Fluids of Humans and Experimental Animals", J. Neural Transm. Suppl., 21:35-54 (1986); Lissoni, Paolo et al, "A Clinical Study of the Pineal Gland Activity in Oncologic Patients", Cancer 57:837-842 (1986); and Fevre-Montange, Michelle, et. al., "Effects of `Jet Lag` on Hormonal Patterns II. Adaption of Melatonin Circadian Periodicity", J. Clinical Endocrinol Metabolism 52:642-649 (1981). Brainard, G. C. et. al., "Dose-Response Relationship Between Light Irradiance and the Suppression of Plasma Melatonin in Human Volunteers", Brain Research, 454:212-218 (1988); Brainard G. C., et. al., "Effect of Light Wavelength on the Suppression of Nocturnal Plasma Melatonin in Normal Volunteers", Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci., 452:376-378 (1985).
Melatonin is now known to have significant impact upon the human endocrine system. It is known as well that the primary source of melatonin is the pineal gland. Additionally, the human pineal gland is photosensitive and responds primarily to specific wavelengths of light in the visible spectrum. Inhibition of melatonin secretion in the human is dependent upon light of specific wavelength and intensity impacting the retina, and particularly the rods or the scotopic portion of visible light, (Lewy, et. al., 1985a). Light having wavelengths between 400 and 600 nanometers is recognized as most affecting the scotopic or rod mediated retinal response (Textbook of Medical Physiology, pg. 741 & FIG. 59-7, 1981) and melatonin is most effectively suppressed at those wavelengths peaking at substantially 509 nanometers, i.e., 500-520 nanometers, (Lewy, et. al., 1985a).
While it is well known that eyeglasses have been made which are operable to pass ma-y different bands of light, no eyeglasses are known which are limited to the 400-600 wavelength band; nor are eyeglasses known which have a light intensity maximizing at 509 nanometers. See "Spectral-Transmissive Properties and Use of Colored Eye-Protective Glasses" by W. W. Coblentz and R. Stair, (Jun. 1, 1938).